gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Klaine Team
Listen here everybody. This army wants Kurt to have a boyfriend named Blaine Anderson; some of us would be fine if they didn't get together because Sam turned out to be bisexual or Karofsky redeemed himself, and some of us wouldn't. Whether you support multiple ships including Klaine or just Klaine, sign up, and tell Ryan Murphy how much we want them together AND If you do not ship this couple please don't bash and get off the page! So later Mr.Santana Lopez. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 20:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Signatures # kurt is awesome and hot!!! at the same time :)*COURAGE* <3 <3 <3 LOVE KURT ~ Rebecca or Becky #Kalz-gordy1900- 10:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Tickleme Doughface Warbler<3 *;) #klaineshipper 09:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #Gleeklainefan220 06:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #User:RachelBerryleamichele14:28, May 23, 2011 Klanie So sweet and adorable #KurtHummel My lips are sealed, Just like your legs. 03:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 20:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Klaine Forever♥!!! GleekierThanAllTheRest #Peacekeeper13 #Klaine is da best ♥ biggest gleek #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) #Kurt+Blaine=love Give me Klaine or give me DEATH 01:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) #Dazzling Gleek #LYDMAN #Parakeetfizz! <3 #Iloveklaine :) #Kira is a gleek 20:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) #Missrachelberry (Mrs. Hudson here) 22:09, March 8, 2011 #gleeklainefan (UTC)me(: #Missmahaliah 22:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) #gleefinchelbartie 'You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too.' 19:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) #''Granad0'' ( March 10, 2011) #gleefan545 (march 10/2011) #Klain :) how can you possibly be against them :O ! #<DrAgOn FaN![[User talk:Dragon Fan|'Awesomeness of the SUPERIOR variety!!']] 20:21, March 10, 2011 (UTC) #Kathy22 20:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) #Sombraline #SweetPorcelain 23:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #GleekyVivi #Wolfgernsbestfriend #Gleek5 Finchel 4 Ever 21:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Careyellow #Bacongurll12 #Caroline #TJ #Katieee6 #Lovin' Touchin Squeezin, Finchel Forever <3 21:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #MidnightMockingjay #Maxymax123 01:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #--PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 01:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #Fabrevans4ever11 01:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) <3 #[[User: BforBerry|'Zizes']] [[BforBerry|'U just got Zized Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ']]01:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #KLAINE KISS!! #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 22:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Since Original Song, KLAINE ALL THE WAY UP #'SuzyM Yay Klaine!' #'Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 03:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC)' #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 05:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) #Sky Splits I love Quinn Fabray 07:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) #Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 08:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) #Rainpath4 #'NicePantsDude ~!! :D <3' #QuinnieGirl!! EKmetko123 #GLEERICS (GO KLAINE!) #NicoleeGleek #♥Kurt♥ #[[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful']] Don't hate me just cause you ain't me 08:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #wiggel | absolutely the best #Melly ♥'s Klaine #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 20:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #Kaitlyn Dillon/ DarrenCrissLover24 :) KLAINE FOREVER #Cupcakegirl 20:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Klaine all the way!!! #AliceGleek #BlaineWarblerPlusSweetPorcelain #MissSassy24 #KLAINE Your Adorable! I'm 2 gleek 4 u! #Xxsedddiegurrlxx 16:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #Migiwara Sakura: Klaine is the best >___< #RobinCharrr 09:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :))) #Trae209 22:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Trae209 #Gleek'sNumber1Fan! 22:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Gleek'sNumber1Fan! KlaineINSANE!!! #Goldstarrach 01:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) love them they are so cute! #Herredwardmares 20:00, March 21, 2011 Mexico's biggest gleek! LOVE KLAINE!!!!!! :D #'-heartfinchel' #Finchell 14:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) KLAINE <3 #Axelzar 07:25, March 23, 2011 Sydney Australia...love Klaine!!! #LovesMeSomeKurt, I love saying Klaine :D #Blondie gleek - finchel.bartie.klaine.quick.<3 #Cowboypizazzz #GleekItUp #Trendsetter WOOT BEST COUPLE EVA! #Countwoozyvondrunkaton 3.52 27 March 2011 #i'mGleek #love klaine #Finchelfan97 (:!!!! Klaine is ah-mazing(: #Ronn. # [[User: AoiFe OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 4:29, April 8, 2011 # BM22Owenstina April 10, 2011 5:30pm. Klaine 4 Ever!!! #Finchel.Forever 00:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) #Klaine4Eva!!!!!!!!!!!! #''Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?~ '' #GleekandGleekier #Sahar #FunnyFlyby Klaine is awesome :) #D'ohnuts:D #love klaine =] #GleekyGermany #Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ23:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #lillibug618 #LoveTheGirlWithTheBraid #so adorable this relationship I approves.luccas2 #Love them!!!! Finn+Rachel=love 21:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #GleekForeverKlaine #Hipster Glasses #Katie supports KLAINE forever!! \0/ #♪Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out?♪ 10:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Loki_lee, Klaine ate my fandoms. #Laura says GIVE ME Klaine<3 OR I CUT YOU (: #Abby <3's Klaine and there ain't nothin' you can do about it ;) #Sammy:) "I've been looking for you forever" Klaine forever<3 #LindsayJennifer <3 #Marijo Hummel Anderson "they have each other now, which is much better than some lousy trophy" :') #Janet Obviously: I love Klaine!!! <3 #chloe "ill never say goodbye too you" <3.<3 :') #MimaRoses "Just don't forget about Klaine!" :D <3 <3 #Katie Loves Klaine #Lebenese>Bitch <3 22:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 I will never say goodbye to you. #Catherine "Gleek" Bisi Klaine Forever!!!!! <333 #Knapp. Klaine FTW. ♥ #KLAINE. I'll never say goodbye too you. #Life is short but so am I 13:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) #"I'll still have after school and weekends." Awwwwww. KLAINE ANYTIME!! #Klaineshipper545 #Gleeklainefan220 #Caitlin Elizebeth Park :D I share the same middle name as KURT <3 Different spelling though. Anyway, KLAINE FOREVER <3 ~COURAGE~ <3<3<3 #Aaron: Klaine is beautiful. Klaine is love. Klaine is everything so don't touch them! <3 Please don't break up it because this couple is a model for many persons. It's important. #Eternal love, klaine is beautiful, klaine is amazing, klaine is everything and nothing else matters. #Blaine + Kurt = Klaine #Blaine&KurtLover. Need to last 4ever. They so need to kiss again Hehe #LeopoldBonar Klaine4everoridaiook?<3 #Missmartiangurl1066 Klaine is the most adorable couple ever amazin- supermegafoxyawesomehot! #Abejita gm 06:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) (Zweet Coron Abejita Zexxxozo F*****' Beetch Germanotta-Mebarak Anderson Lopez-Rivera de Hummel) (I love'em I'M BLAINE AND MY BOYFRIEND IS KURT!!)<--- It's real #Klanie forever!!! Cause true love shouldn't care what your sex is. :D ( i <3 klanie) #St.berrylover ... I love Klaine! #-G-Squared I love these guys! They`re so cute together! I LOVE ORIGINAL SONG!!! : ) #A Slight Bend On Fairy Tales.-[[User:Leia Stone|''I'm Just A Girl Trying To Make My Way In The Universe]]I'm Leia Stone #Am so into Klaine thanks to Baby It's Cold Outside. The couple that invades my dreams at night. <3<3<3 KLAINE!!!!! <3<3<3 #OutrunTheSun I just joined the Klaine army and this rocks =D Klaine is definitely endgame and I believe that they are the best couple on the show <3 #Jody-1012, Klaine rocks! #I love it. Beautiful. #--[[User: Sky Splits|'I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!]] [[User talk:Sky Splits|['''Don't be a drag just be a Queen]]] 07:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #Julia228 #[[User talk:XChisuka|'You can only become a winner if you are willing to walk over the edge!']] #love them so much <3 -Blackbird singing in the dead of night- #-xMimiii. This diva needs her stage baby!- #Samchel:D 03:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Samchel Blaine Anderson BEACAUSE Sam Evans IS STRAIGHT AND David Karofsky IS A DOUCHE. #Lyramon Please God, if EVERY SINGLE OTHER COUPLE on the show breaks up, let this one stay together. <3 7:18, May 8, 2011 #It's so incredibly sweet. #DazzlingGleek #Hopeless Romance (They're just perfect together!) #justgg..they're beautiful <3 #Klaine is Endgame. #Klaaaaine <3 #4ever Klaine #Her Name Is Sammy 8:13pm May 11, 2011 (UTC) They're Beautiful Together!! <3 :') #Gleek.0 Finchel broke up :( STUPID FLANDERS!!!!!! 11:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) # 13:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC)These two are adorable! #Crystal8monkey 01:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) LOVE THEM :) :) #Supagleek Go Klaine! #EvieCriss <3 Klaine #Emilygvs - Klaine forever! :) #Mrs Puckerman- Klaine and Klaine alone forever (maybe sam nah) #--[[User:EIKANH|'Courage is when you're in pain"']]' 'But you keep on living, anyways' ' 22:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #@leferminm supports you!!! make Blaine a regular and let Klaine last 4ever #Amy!! (Klaine 4 eva) 08:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Finn's Girl—LOVE Finchel -- #♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) 10:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) #Klaine for the win /Zerakym #Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 01:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Immagleek18|'It was like the Superman of kisses...']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'it came with its own cape!']] 19:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) #StGroffles #Klaine-iac: totally OD'd on Klainebows 5/24/11 #Klaine Team #[[User:Flosh|Flosh 11:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) #Gleeket2 #Klaine Insane:D #KURT+BLAINE=KLAINE #[[User:Storm wolf01|'Forever means Forever']] #they're adorable <3 Klaine forever! :D [[User:lolaagleeks|'Klaine Shippers ♥']] #siriuslyawesome :'D <3 since Never Been Kissed! #Hope they last forever. -- #nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band #Chat 03:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) #KLAINE - forever and always #LOVE LOVE LOVE KLAINE FOREVER AND EVER <3 # 17:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC)179. Klaine foreversssss I love this couple and it is really the only reason i watch glee anymore pppplllleeeeaaaasssseee make Darren Criss a regular he is soooo amazing! Klainebows forever! #lovin klaine!!! make glee soo much better if that's possible:) #Go klaine!!! Chris and Darren are supermegafoxyawesomehot! ;) Sanaa xx # GO KLAINE! 143!!! #KLAINE IS AWESOME. DON'T DENY IT, YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE. :) #Finn's Girl - No one can hate Kurt! Oh, and Blaine. ;-) #After all the RAINE comes a Klainebow. #I´m Crazy About You! CUTE! #KLAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I live for these two! <3 #Klaine forever!! Chris: "I would love for them to be the next Kevin and Scotty" :D #Klainebows 4 ever ! :D #ForeverKlaine: They are so cute!! #IloveKurtandBlaine, They are soooo cute together!! <3 #whatcanIsay? Klaine(/Blurt^^)FTW (scarletstory@tumblr) #CuteKurt 10:22 PM 6/5/2011 Blaine makes Kurt happy^^ #EVERYTHING IS KLAINE AND NOTHING HURTS!!!! #KARFOSKY BETTER NOT GET WITH KURT! KLAINE 4EVER! They make me smile #They're epic. (: Kurtsies 18:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) # aconlanias17---i luv you KLAINE<3 <3 <3 kurt + blaine = life <3 <3 <3 #I think I'm extremely jealous of Kurt. #<3 <3 <3 <3 KUUURRRT IS SOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!! <3<3<3 KURT!!!!! - Rebecca or Becky :) KURT IS REALLY HOT BTW :) #I think I'm extremely jealous of Kurt. --RachelxFinnForever and EVER! 22:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) #MDZ #Watching Klaine makes me smile. :) #XxTaylorBellxx #User:xMimiii every rose has it's thorn <3 #User:holyshititslegitcuetheconfettimakeagif9:08 10/06/11 (australia SA)loves klaine for ever but hates lady who almost killed darren criss (its true facts theirs a vid on youtube) #GleekingOut Love Klaine! Endgame :) #SappsterGleek 04:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #Franthefirst 17:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) # St. Berrylove #Jannico Of course Endgame! #KLAINE IS AWESOME #Snickerz911411 #IShipQuick #TRIINNAA LOVES KLAINE!!! <3 #SariahOS 07:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC)SariahOS #~Ilovekurtandblaine♥♥~St. Berry Lover♥♥~ 01:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) User:Ilovekurtandblaine People that don't support Klaine! NOTE: If you do NOT ship Klaine (Blurt), sign below. #Hevans #Sam Evans #Karofsky #Quinn Celeste Fabray (Finn's Big Gay Beard....) 05:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #So if You're Rebecca Black Then Why are You White? 10:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down 23:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) #CCLover No, It's not Clover! #Bohemian-moon/BringontheKum/Ria - #puckelberry 4 evasamchel raine brittana and fabson rocks 21:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #[[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of everything''... So why don't we go']][[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] 01:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 04:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Maxymax123 01:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #Hevans Is So On It Was On In Season One #How could you ship Finchel?![[User talk:Gleek170|'''The question is, How could you not ship Finchel!?]] 03:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I like Kurt and Dave better #Bleh. Blaine and Kurt is easy, predictable and boring. Nothing to be learned. Just my opinion. #Blainofsky ftw!!!!!!! Some Rules #You don't have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view #Don't start any ship wars. Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY Klaine Fanfictions Feel free to post safe Klaine fanfic sources. Nothing is above PG unless otherwise stated. Dalton by Cp Coulter (fanfiction.net) T Messy by lookninjas (livejournal) Want You To Feel Fine (DELETED SCENE) by lookninjas (livejournal) Learning A New Language by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 Unexpected by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 We'll All Float On by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T Here With You by soundslikeaplan (fanfiction.net) Swing Sets and Sandboxes by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) T Through the Eyes of the Observer by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T So I Went And Let You Blow My Mind by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T CtrlADelete by skwirelygirli (fanfiction.net) Love, A Simple Duty by Phantom of a Rose (fanfiction.net) Caught in A Bad Bromance by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T Matching Converse and Ballroom Dancing by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T Man, That Kiss Would Last Foreeeeeever by LaniLaniDuck (fanfiction.net) T Klaine: A Musical Affair by MissMarauder93 (fanfiction.net) T The Curtain Project by To Carve Love On Her Arms (fanfiction.net) T Study Break by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) I Hate Movie Nights With You by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) Silence Speaks Louder Than Words by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) T Friends, Family, and Food, Glorious Food by particularly good finder (fanfiction.net) Go The Distance by ARandomFan91 (fanfiction.net) T All Or Nothing by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) T Beginning By KeriLin (fanfiction.net) M Something To Rely On by Emily Maddox (fanfiction.net) T Daddies by GirlFromTheWest (fanfiction.net) T Blurt by Weirdo205 (fanfiction.net) T Blaine's Parents by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) Fathers Never Understand by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) Telling The Parents by Merlinsgal20 (fanfiction.net) Welcome to the Bright Lights by paundromat (fanfiction.net) T Kiss by Foraworldundeserving (fanfiction.net) T Love Your Baby Girl by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) Changed For The Better by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) Capture the Moments by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) Rumours of Heartbreak by Amethyst Archer (fanfiction.net) T Permanent by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) T Speak Now by waitingformyDarcy (fanfiction.net) T Texting in Song by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) Chanced, a Lucky Love by Ginger-with-a-soul98 (fanfiction.net) T Fathers by OnceinYourLife (fanfiction.net) T Distance makes my Heart grow fonder by Grace Ryan (fanfiction.net) Offensive Innocence by Whatsername Lambert (fanfiction.net) Klaine Pictures klaine___ew_photoshoot_by_gala000085-d386221.jpg klaine_faces_by_chadthefab-d3baub8.jpg klaine_kiss_04_by_marlislash-d3bwb8q.jpg klaine_wallpaper_num2_by_mishulka-d38dhc9.png klaine-1.jpg Klaine-3-glee-19669848-500-637.png klaine-ew-preview02.jpg Klaine-Glee-2x16-Original-Song-kurt-and-blaine-20221654-1280-720.jpg Klaine-Kiss-3-glee-20164278-500-300_large.jpg Klaine love.jpg klaine211043.png team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-baseball-tee.white-black.w760h760.jpg team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-fitted-tee.white.w760h760.jpg klainekisssss.jpg tumblr_lhri74mQOt1qceg9t.png karofskys_kloset-4.png klaine7.jpg Klaine164.gif tumblr_liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1_500.gif klaine211022.png klaine2120936.jpg Klainelookingforyou.png Klaine45.png KurtundBlaine4.jpg KlaineKiss34.jpg klaine567.jpg tumblr_ldmism0nKs1qfvpu0o1_r1_500.png Kurt879.png tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Kliss98.png Pic98.gif NewYok8.jpg Mix87.png PromQueenEpisode90.png 2n1ruip.jpg Tumblr llno1ym3e51qdb716o1 500.gif Tumblr llbilqBjfD1qchb3io1 500.png KlaineKiss.jpg Klaine14.jpg Pic09.gif Pic90.png Pic89.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.59.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 10.40.50 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.02.23 PM.png Tumblr lmlixteiP31qdnpeio1 500.png Tumblr llro2dJE5p1qh16aho1 500.png normal_2x06_064.jpg normal_2x06_071.jpg normal_2x06_284.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x06_078.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x11_071.jpg normal_2x10_133.jpg normal_2x10_115.jpg normal_2x10_106.jpg normal_2x10_091.jpg normal_2x10_035.jpg normal_2x09_328.jpg normal_2x09_327.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x10_018.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_334.jpg normal_2x12_340.jpg normal_2x12_258.jpg normal_2x12_052.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x14_011.jpg normal_2x16_249.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg normal_2x16_423.jpg normal_2x16_433.jpg normal_2x16_437.jpg normal_2x17_20.jpg normal_2x17_55.jpg normal_2x18_103.jpg tumblr_lmlixteiP31qdnpeio1_500.png Tumblr lhh5k8jfh51qfk0l8o1 500.png tumblr_lg8l50hchh1qzgwino1_500.png tumblr_lmp8m5jj2F1qbz8aro1_500.gif Inner Kurt.gif Klaine silly love songs by colouraptor-d3963y6.jpg Klaine is here by chadthefab-d32lahg.jpg Category:Teams